1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to electrical connectors having mounting portions for being mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector usually have many different types for being mounted on a PCB such as right angle type, upright type, and vertical type. A vertical type electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing and defining a receiving space for receiving a complementary plug. The insulative housing includes a base resist the PCB, and a tongue plate extending upwardly from the base into the receiving space. The contacts having contacting portions retained in the tongue plate for mating with the plug. The shell has a pair of first walls covering two lateral sides of the insulative housing and a pair of second walls connecting the first walls. The first walls and the second walls form the receiving space together. Each first wall has a mounting portion extending downwardly from a lower end thereof and extending along the first wall for being mounted onto the PCB.
The mounting portions are parallel to each other and are mounted onto holes of the PCB so as to firm the shell on the PCB. However, when the parallel mounting portion are mounted onto the PCB, the shell will have a vibration along a transverse direction easily.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with an improved contacts arrangement is desired to overcome the above problems.